1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus using the sheet feeding device.
2. Related Art
A sheet feeding device is used in an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copier. The sheet feeding device sequentially feeds recording sheets, which are cut to have a predetermined size, as recording media on which images are formed. Further, a printing machine, or the like, also uses a sheet feeding device that sequentially feeds printing sheets cut to have a predetermined size. Double-feed, where two or more recording sheets are fed while overlapping each other, occurs in the sheet feeding device.